xiaolinshowdownfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Chase Young
Chase Young - to postać z serialu. W oryginalnej wersji językowej głosu użycza mu Jason Marsden, zaś w wersji polskiej - Leszek Zduń i Grzegorz Kwiecień. Życiorys 200px|right|thumb|Chase Young i Hannibal Fasolka. 1500 lat przed wydarzeniami rozgrywającymi się w serialu, Chase Young był jednym z mnichów klasztoru Xiaolin oraz kandydatem na xiaolińskiego smoka. Przeszedł na stronę zła po tym, jak Hannibal Roy Fasolka nakłonił go do wypicia zupy Lao Mang Long. Mikstura zwielokrotniła siły Chase'a i zapewniła mu wieczną młodość, lecz odbyło się to za straszliwą cenę - został on pozbawiony duszy i stał się całkowicie zły. Wkrótce po swojej przemianie Young pozbył się Hannibala, więżąc go w świecie Ying-Yang (w którym miał pozostać uwięziony jeszcze przez półtora tysiąclecia). Dalsze poczynania Chase'a - aż do wydarzeń bezpośrednio rozgrywających się w serialu - nie są sprecyzowane. Wiadomo jednak, że przemierzał świat, pokonując wielu wojowników, których następnie zmuszał do złożenia przysięgi wierności. Wojownicy ci do dziś służą mu jak niewolnicy. Chase Young pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Master Monk Guan, w którym jego dawny towarzysz - Mistrz Mnich Guan - wydaje mu Dojo (potrzebnego Chase'owi do sporządzenia zupy Lao Mang Long) w zamian za włócznię, którą Young odebrał mu wiele lat temu po wygranym pojedynku. Mnisi Xiaolin dostają się do siedziby Chase'a, usiłując uwolnić Dojo, lecz Chase z łatwością ich pokonuje - dopiero interwencja Mistrza Mnicha Guana ratuje sytuację. W późniejszych odcinkach Young pojawia się wielokrotnie na drodze bohaterów, stając się pierwszoplanowym czarnym charakterem w drugim sezonie. Obiera sobie za cel przeciągnięcie Omiegona stronę zła, co osiąga w odcinku Judging Omi - w wyniku czego świat pogrąża się w mroku. Przywraca także materialną postać Wuyi. Pozostałym mnichom Xiaolin udaje się ostatecznie przywrócić Omiego na stronę dobra, a następnie uwolnić go - dzięki wygranej w Pojedynku Mistrzów z Youngiem i jego sługami.Wraz z trzecim sezonem serialu i pojawieniem się Hannibala Roya Fasolki - uwolnionego omyłkowo przez mnichów Xiaolin ze świata Ying-Yang - Chase Young schodzi na dalszy plan, jednak wciąż podejmuje próby pokonania bohaterów. Niekiedy z kolei - w wyniku swojej rywalizacji z innymi czarnymi charakterami - pomaga xiaolińskim mnichom pokrzyżować ich plany. Chase Young pojawia się w ostatnim odcinku serialu - Time After Time, part 2, gdzie, w wyniku zmian w czasie, dokonanych przez Omiego, staje się dobry, zaś Mistrz Mnich Guan - który wypija zupę Lao Mang Long zamiast niego - przechodzi na stronę zła. Gdy czas wraca do normy, Chase Young stoi pośród wszystkich łotrów z serialu w ostatniej scenie. Charakter 200px|right|thumb|Chase Young jako bestia. Chase'a Younga cechuje duma i wiara we własne umiejętności. Wiąże się z tym również pogarda, jaką żywi wobec innych, uważając ich za słabeuszy. Jedynymi postaciami, którym okazywał szacunek, są Omi oraz Hannibal Roy Fasolka. Chase jest prawie zawsze poważny, a błazeństwa Jacka uważa za irytujące i głupie. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych pierwszoplanowych postaci w serialu, Chase nie jest zainteresowany gromadzeniem Sheng Gong Wu, do których odnosi się z pogardą i lekceważeniem, wyznając pogląd, iż prawdziwy wojownik powinien polegać na własnej sile. Niemniej, w trakcie serialu kilkakrotnie ich używał - korzystał z nich jednak głównie dla realizacji swoich planów, nie zaś w walce. Mimo że jest postacią negatywną i wielokrotnie manipuluje innymi w dążeniu do celu, kieruje się swego rodzaju kodeksem honorowym, przez co zawsze dotrzymuje danego słowa. Widać to już w pierwszym odcinku, w którym się pojawia, kiedy to - po tym, jak zostaje pokonany przez Mistrza Mnicha Guana - pozwala jemu, Dojo oraz xiaolińskim mnichom opuścić swoją siedzibę. Jego oddanie zasadom skłania Omiego do przyjęcia teorii, iż dobro nie zgasło w nim jeszcze całkowicie. W odcinku Time After Time, part 2, w wyniku poczynań Omiego, Chase istotnie staje się dobry - lecz jest zmuszony wrócić na stronę zła, by uwolnić przyjaciół. W ostatnim Pojedynku Mistrzów Young, w swoim złym wcieleniu, wraz z pozostałymi łotrami walczy przeciwko bohaterom i zostaje pokonany. Kiedy mnisi Xiaolin świętują zwycięstwo, Chase spogląda na nich i wyraźnie się uśmiecha, co może wskazywać, iż chciał, aby wygrali - a tym samym, że Omi może mieć co do niego rację. Moce i umiejętności Jako wyszkolony mnich Xiaolin, Chase Young jest mistrzem sztuk walki. Po wypiciu zupy Lao Mang Long zyskał ponadto nieśmiertelność, wieczną młodość oraz nadludzką siłę.Jest także niesamowicie szybki i zwinny , co udowadnia wielokrotnie gdy blokuje ciosy swoich przeciwników. Będąc po stronie sił zła, nabył także magiczne moce Heylinu - wykorzystywał je w serialu między innymi do tworzenia iluzji (odcinek Something Jermaine), teleportacji (odcinki Bird of Paradise oraz Finding Omi), telekinezy (odcinki Saving Omi oraz Dangerous Minds) oraz zmiany kształtu - dzięki czemu uwięził pokonanych przez siebie wojowników w ciałach dzikich kotów. Wojownicy ci, wiernie służący Chase'owi, pojawiają się u jego boku w wielu odcinkach, niejednokrotnie walcząc z bohaterami - w trakcie czego często przybierali swoją ludzką postać (nie jest jednak jasne, czy mogli to robić z własnej inicjatywy, czy jedynie wtedy, gdy Chase im na to pozwalał). Po wypiciu zupy Lao Mang Long Chase Young zyskał ponadto zdolność do przemiany w humanoidalnego jaszczura - w tej postaci jego siły prawdopodobnie dodatkowo rosną. Ową formę nazywa "prawdziwą", chociaż w istocie przez większość czasu pozostaje w ludzkiej postaci, zmieniając się w jaszczura jedynie wtedy, gdy staje do walki - a i to nie w każdym przypadku. W odcinku Finding Omi Chase - dzięki przejęciu sił Omiego - zyskał dodatkowe, potężne moce. Pozwoliły mu one na krótko pogrążyć świat w chaosie. Utracił je jednak, gdy Omi został uwolniony przez przyjaciół, a świat natychmiast wrócił do normy. Największa słabość Chase'a jest związana z heylińskim zaćmieniem, w trakcie którego jego moce znacznie słabną, a wojownicy - w ciałach dzikich kotów - zapadają w głęboki sen.Gdy podczas zaćmienia walczył z Wuyą i Hannibalem sam powiedział: "Jestem może słabszy,ale nie słaby! ". Ciekawostki *Prawdopodobnie kilkakrotnie w serialu dawał wygrać np. Omiemu. *Rządzi "Krainą Nie Tutaj". *W Kroniki Xiaolin dowiadujemy się że jest krewnym Omiego. *Jest narcystyczny - postawił w pojedynku swoją urodę. *Ma brata. Kategoria:Byli członkowie Xiaolinu Kategoria:Chase Young Kategoria:Chińczycy Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Smokowie Xiaolinu Kategoria:Starożytni Kategoria:Uczestnicy Pojedynków Mistrzów Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni Kategoria:Heylin